Team Seven
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger. Uzamaki Naruto, an overactive hyper boy. Haruno Sakura, a rabid fangirl. Higurashi Kagome, the heir and sole survivor of the Higurashi clan, mysterious and powerful. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the elite jounin who is forever
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa!**

**I is back with another story!**

**Yeah, I know you guys want me to update my other stories, but… My creative juices have run dry. I mean, I have parts of it planned out, but it's hard to fill in the holes and actually type it. Deciding what's going to happen is different from actually writing it with detail and dialogue.**

**So, hopefully, this story will work out. If it doesn't, I'll just delete it, I guess…**

**Summary**

**Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger. Uzamaki Naruto, an overactive hyper boy. Haruno Sakura, a rabid fangirl. Higurashi Kagome, the heir and sole survivor of the Higurashi clan, mysterious and powerful. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the elite jounin who is forever late. This is what makes up the infamous Team Seven.**

**Chapter 1**

The children ran around the classroom, seeing as the teacher was not there at the moment. There is a relatively high level of talking. Suddenly, two girls come racing through the door, leaving clouds of dust in their wake, glaring at each other.

"I won billboard brow, Sasuke-kun loves me," said the one with the long blond hair. She was quite pretty, with her long hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a sleeveless purple top and a matching purple skirt. **(I don't remember her outfit, so deal with me here…)**

The other girl literally bares her teeth and says, "No, Sasuke-kun loves ME! I won by a centimeter! He'll never love YOU, Ino-pig!" The girl has a very large forehead, with bubblegum pink hair, obviously the work of some hair dye. Her eyes are an odd shade of green that horribly clashed with her hair. She had pale skin, and wore a red dress that reached to her knees, with slits up to her hips, showing off her spandex shorts.

"Never, billboard brow! I obviously won! You!" she pointed at a random kid near her. "Who won? Me or the billboard brow? It's me, right?"

"I d-don't know," stuttered the boy, and ran away. He knew better than to pick sides in the war between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

"Ha! He didn't want to tell you that I WON!" screeched Sakura.

"As if!" yells Ino, and they start glaring at each other.

Simultaneously, they turn to a boy and say, "Sasuke-kun, who won?"

Said boy was brooding in his seat. He had aristocratic features, dark, raven hair pale skin, and dark, obsidian eyes. He wore white shorts and a blue shirt with a high collar. He had white arm warmers trimmed with blue that wrapped around his arm from his wrist to right below the elbow. He glanced at them, then looked away.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Stupid billboard brow, this is all your fault! Sasuke-kun couldn't look at me because of the glare off your gigantic forehead!" yelled Ino.

"No it wasn't Ino-pig! It was because you were so ugly!" Sakura screeched back. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" she squealed in a sickeningly seemingly sweet voice.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun, billboard brow, he doesn't want to talk to you," said Ino.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," screeched Sakura. "He loves me, of course he wants to talk to me!"

As the two argued back and forth, the rest of the room went quiet as a girl strode into the room and gracefully sat down. Even Ino and Sakura fell quiet when they saw her.

Said girl was somewhat tall, yet not overly so. She had high cheekbones, a pert nose, soft, pink lips, long, dark raven hair that went down to her elbows, and pale, alabaster skin. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of a bluish-purple color, fading to a silver rim. Her slender body was clothed in a silk Chinese dress, black in color with red trimmings, that reached down to about three-fourths of her thigh. It had a red dragon that had been embroidered on, with a shimmery red sash tied around her waist. She had tight black shorts that came right above the knee. Her feet were adorned with silk Chinese shoes that were also black with red trimmings. She had on black fingerless gloves on her slender hands. Around her neck was the hiteate of Konohagakure..

Just then, the door slid open again, and Umino Iruka stepped in.

"Hello, class!" he said cheerfully. Then, angrily, he yelled, "Where's Naruto!?"

As the bell rang, a boy tripped and slid through the door. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker markings on his cheek. Wearing a bright orange outfit, he had pieces of ramen, his favorite food, still stuck to his face.

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well, I guess not," sighed Iruka. "Make sure you get here faster tomorrow."

Naruto grinned widely, then sat down beside Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome-chan," he said cheerfully.

She granted him one of her rare smiles and said, "Hi, Naruto. I assume you've been eating ramen until you remembered class?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head guiltily and said, "Eh he, you know me too well."

Kagome flashed him another smile and poked him on the forehead. "Anyone who's seen you eat ramen can tell. It's not a secret."

"Shut up class! Today is one of the most important days of your life! Today, your teams will be picked! These will be your teams for a long time, so listen up! There will be three-man cells, although there will be one four-man cell due to the uneven amount of people here. After class, you will go with your teachers," said Iruka. "Now listen up! Cell one is…"

As Iruka went on, the class nervously awaited their team, groaning in disappointment or celebrating in happiness.

Kagome amusedly heard Naruto silently murmuring, "Just not Sasuke-teme, just not Sasuke-teme…"

"Team Seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-" Iruka began.

"Yes!" squealed Sakura, triumphantly glancing over at Ino.

"Uzamaki Naruto-" Iruka said.

Sakura hung her head low while Naruto jumped up and down.

"And Higurashi Kagome," Iruka finished.

Naruto happily jumped up and down again, but then said, "How come a genius like me has to be with that idiot over there?" pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, a tic mark appearing on his forehead. "The rookie of the year needs to be put with the dead last of the year. Sasuke had the highest test scores, while you had the lowest."

"Why do I have to be with that bitch Kagome?!" screeched Sakura. "She's so weak and stupid!"

Kagome snorted and turned away from her.

"All of you just shut up!" yelled Iruka, exasperated.

After Iruka had finished calling out the cells, the newly formed teams began moving to their assigned spot.

_'I have Kagome-chan and Sakura-chan on my team, that's awesome!'_ thought Naruto. _'But I also have Sasuke-teme, that moron! I'll show him who's boss!'_ Fire appeared in Naruto's eyes while he thought of Sasuke groveling at his feet.

**3 hours later…**

"Where's that stupid teacher of ours!" yells Naruto, kicking the wall.

Sasuke was currently leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, and Kagome was sitting on a chair, leaned back with her feet on the desk, eyes closed.

"This will teach him," Naruto said, while setting a dusty chalk eraser above the doorway.

"Naruto!" screeched Sakura. "Don't do that!" while inner Sakura was saying, '_Cha, I love this kind of stuff!'_

Kagome cracked an eye open. "Naruto, is that wise? The person who will come through the door will be deciding our fate, so we should try to get on his good side."

"Kagome's right," Sasuke said.

Everyone turned around and looked at him, startled that he spoke.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and the chalky eraser fell on top of a man with spiky silver hair and tan skin, wearing a jounin outfit. His hiteate was slanted over one eye, and a black mask covered the majority of his face.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you all," he said bluntly, making Sakura and Naruto fall over anime style and causing sweatdrops to appear on Sasuke's and Kagome's forehead.

**On the rooftop…**

"We will all introduce ourselves, our likes, our dislikes, and our dreams and ambitions," said the man.

"Shouldn't you go first, to exemplify what we're supposed to do?" asked Kagome.

"I guess so," the man says. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't see why you should care about what I like or dislike. My dreams and ambitions are my own."

'_He gave the introduction, but it gave away no information except for his name,' _Kagome thought.

"You, go first," he said, pointing to Naruto.

"Yeah! My name is Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage! Dattebayo! I love ramen and hanging out with Kagome-chan, and I hate Sasuke-teme! My dream is to become Hokage, and also to eat as much ramen as I can!" yelled out Naruto.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You, go next," Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I love shopping, taking care of my skin and face, and…" she broke off and looked at Sasuke, blushing. "My dreams and ambitions are…" she looked at Sasuke again, blushing harder. "I hate Naruto, Kagome, Ino-pig, and training!"

Kakashi sighed and pointed at Sasuke. "You, go next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many things I dislike, and only a few things I like, including training. My ambition is to get strong and kill a certain man," Sasuke said.

_'Must be Uchiha Itachi,'_ thought Kakashi, before pointing at Kagome. "You, go next."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I hate many things, including fangirls, people who make other people do their dirty work for them, and prissy girls. I like a few things including training and reading scrolls. My ambition is to get strong so that I may protect the ones that I love, and to find and kill the one responsible for the massacre of my clan," said Kagome.

Kakashi sighed. He must have the weirdest team ever! An avenger, an overactive hyper kid, a crazy fangirl, and an heir from a mysterious and secretive clan. What had he done to anger a Kami? He was probably the only one with a team like this…

"Tomorrow, we will begin your test," Kakashi said. "Take these sheets. And remember not to eat breakfast. By the time I'm done with you, if you eat breakfast, you'll puke."

**So, how was it? I know it wasn't long, but I don't want to 1) give you everything in the first chapter 2) exhaust you guys with too much reading to do. But I promise It'll get longer. It's just a prologue anyway. And prologues are usually pretty short. **

**Yeah, I know you're tired of this pairing, but of course it'll be Sasuke/Kagome. And yes, there will be Sakura bashings. It's impossible for me to NOT have Sakura bashings. For details, please see profile. Well, unless you like Kikyou or Sakura. And no, Ino is a good one in this story. **

**Kagome's history will be explained… somewhere… sometime… I dunno, to tell you the truth. And I tweaked this a bit, because I couldn't remember. And it's my story anyway. I could make Kakashi green with red horns and purple wings and you wouldn't be able to complain CUZ IT'S NOT YOUR STORY!! Wheeze wheeze wheeze… whew…**

**So, burntmiko had this awesome idea! Ice-cream cake! Oh yeah! –dances around- **

**So, have a cookie, or a muffin, or a brownie, or a slice of cake, or a sundae, or a slice of ice cream cake. **

**Coming soon: Orange chicken! And oden! And ramen!**

**If you review saying that it was OOC, Imma take it and shove it up your ass. **

**My story. **


	2. Kakashi's Test

**Konnichiwa!**

**So, how'd you like the prologue? I hope you thought it was good. So I think I'll be working mainly on this story. Like I have said earlier, my creative juices are running dry. So the best way to get out of writer's block is to write! Try from a different angle. **

**To answer a question, no, it will not be Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke, I only put Naruto U. and Sasuke U. because I wanted to fill in two characters. But I took it down, no worries. I'm strictly against Naruto/Kagome pairings. They've got this bro/sis, mum/son, or cousin thing going on, really. **

**I'm really hoping you people out there actually review after reading it. Honestly, I spend time out of my own life thinking up and tying up a story for you people, and you won't even take a couple seconds out of your life to write a short, simple review! I get hundreds, even thousands of hits on my chapters, but only a tiny fraction of them actually review.**

**To my actual reviewers, I love you all and thank you!**

**Oh, and one last thing. I'll write everything, like Jutsus, in English, because I don't want to put any translations at the bottom. But I'll add simple terms, like shinobi and kunoichi and Konohagakure. **

**Summary**

**Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger. Uzamaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Sakura, a rabid fangirl. Higurashi Kagome, heir and sole survivor of the Higurashi clan, powerful and mysterious. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the elite jounin who is forever late. This is what makes up the infamous Team Seven.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Last time…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kakashi sighed. He must have the weirdest team ever! An avenger, an overactive hyper kid, a crazy fangirl, and an heir from a mysterious and secretive clan. What had he done to anger a Kami? He was probably the only one with a team like this…_

_"Tomorrow, we will begin your test," Kakashi said. "Take these sheets. And remember not to eat breakfast. By the time I'm done with you, if you eat breakfast, you'll puke."  
._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kakashi's Test**

Each person from Team Seven shot off to their respective homes, hoping to prepare for what will come tomorrow.

**Morning…**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all waiting at the training grounds.

Naruto and Sakura were seething! Where was Kakashi-sensei? And where was Kagome? They were both over two hours late!

They whirled around when they heard a soft, feminine voice say, "Hey."

"Kagome! Where have you been!" yelled Naruto.

She shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei was late yesterday. It's probably a habit of his. So, what the hell? I'll come late too. You should do the same."

Naruto nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

Kagome smiled. "I'm going to meditate, only wake me up when he gets here, okay?"

"Sure," said Naruto.

**1 hour later…**

"Hey guys, sorry I was late, there was this old lady, an-" Kakashi began.

"Shut up! You're late!" yelled Naruto.

"You told us to wake up early and get here by six, and you come three hours late!" screeched Sakura.

They both continued to yell at him, until Naruto remembered that he had to wake Kagome.

He walked over, and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, it's good to see you again," greeted Kagome.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled into a 'U,' hinting that he was smiling, obvious to the people who paid attention to detail. Finally, a girl with some sense and patience! He then frowned. Too bad she would probably fail like the others.

"Today in your task, you have a seventy-five percent chance that you will fail. You see these bells here?" Kakashi held up three silver bells. "You need to obtain these bells by noon. The one who does not get a bell will be tied to the stump over there with no lunch, and that person will go back to the academy."

_'That's why he told us to not eat anything,' _realized Kagome.

"You told us not to eat breakfast this morning," said Kagome. "Is this the reason why?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Now, you will fight to kill. You need to get the bells by any means possible."

"But sensei! We'll hurt you!" whined Sakura.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Us, four genin straight out of the academy, have no chance of killing or hurting an elite jounin such as Kakahsi-sensei. I bet you can't even scratch him."

"Why you," seethed Sakura.

"But she's right," Sasuke said.

"Of course it's right, Sasuke-kun, you're so smart," gushed Sakura.

Everyone excluding Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Well, if you say so!" yelled Naruto, before aiming to throw his kunai at Kakashi.

Everyone froze, but after the dust had settled down, Kakashi had moved Naruto's arm so to place the kunai by Naruto's neck.

"I didn't say go yet. But I think I'm liking you brats a little more," said Kakashi.

All four of the genin were taken aback.

"Then… Go!" he said, before disappearing in a poof.

_'Transportation Jutsu,'_ thought Kagome.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome sped off to find vantage points. Naruto, however, had other plans.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled, after finding Kakashi. "I challenge you!"

"Well, if you're sure…" Kakashi reached into his holster, making everyone tense up, including Sasuke, Kagome, and Sakura who were hiding in the surrounding area. He then pulled out a book, which made everyone sweatdrop.

Icha Icha Paradise.

"Take me seriously!" said Naruto, getting angry. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A bunch of Narutos appeared after a cloud of smoke. They all began attacking Kakashi.

However, they couldn't seem to land a hit on Kakashi. Suddenly, one of the Narutos punched another Naruto.

_'Ah, I see, he replaced himself with one of the clones, then went back into his own body,' _speculated Kagome.

They watched as the Narutos began fighting with each other about who was the real Naruto, until Naruto just released the jutsu. Then, Naruto saw a bell lying on the ground.

_'Hehe, Kakashi-sensei must have dropped it when he was fighting me!' _snickered Naruto, walking towards it. Naruto was very close to his prize before the trap caught him, a rope dangling him upsidedown.

Kakashi walked up to him, and said, "A shinobi shouldn't be caught in such a simple trap like that."

_'Now, on to Sakura, a genjutsu should be fine,'_ thought Kakashi.

When he spotted her, he formed the hand signs to perform a genjutsu.

Within that genjutsu, Sakura saw Sasuke with kunai, shuriken, and senbons embedded within his body, bloody and dying.

"Sakura, help me," the genjutsu Sasuke moaned.

Sakura let out a piercing scream and fainted.

.

.

Naruto had worked himself free of the trap, and then he spotted another bell.

_'Kakashi-sensei must have actually dropped this one,' _Naruto thought.

When he went to pick it up, the same thing happened, with even the exact same trap.

"Aw, man!" Naruto yelled.

.

.

_'Was I too hard on Sakura? Nah,' _thought Kakashi. '_Now for Sasuke.'_

He suddenly dodged a kunai that had come from his left. _'Apparently, I don't even have to go looking for him.'_

"Ah, your teammates, so easily picked off one by one," drawled Kakashi.

"I am not like the others," said Sasuke.

The fight began.

It began with Sasuke throwing kunai and shuriken at Kakashi, while using ninjutsu at the same time.

Then, Sasuke made hand signals.

'_A genin shouldn't know this technique yet!' _thought Kakashi, eye widening, before disappearing underground.

"Grand fireball technique," said Sasuke, breathing out a huge ball of fire.

Sasuke looked around. Kakashi was missing.

"Under you," he heard, before he was pulled down underground, with only his head showing.

'_Last one, Kagome,' _Kakashi thought.

Just then, Sakura had stumbled through the forest to find Sasuke's head.

"Ehmigod, Kakashi-sensei killed Sasuke and chopped off his head!" screamed Sakura before passing out again.

Sasuke just sweatdropped.

.

.

"You're the last one," Kakashi said to Kagome.

"I do not intend to lose," said Kagome, narrowing her eyes.

She suddenly ran at him, kunai in hand.

Kakashi just swerved out of the way. However, he was not expecting that the first one was a clone, and the real Kagome leaped up and threw a shuriken at him. He deflected the shuriken, but was not expecting the second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first one. He blocked it using his arm, but got a gash on his arm, blood dripping down.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" questioned Kakashi.

"Completely," answered Kagome.

She formed hand signals, and said, "Dragon fire jutsu!"

A large dragon made completely of fire sped towards Kakashi, but he hid underground like as with Sasuke.

Kagome made more hand signals. "Earth shatter jutsu!"

The ground in which Kakashi was hidden in broke up and forced him aboveground.

"Water bullet jutsu!" Kagome said, releasing yet another jutsu.

However, Kakashi dodged these as well.

Quickly, Kagome bit her thumb, brought out a scroll, and then brought out a huge boomerang, taller and wider than she was. It was pure black with red markings. She threw the boomerang with relative ease.

Kakashi dodged it, and watched as it cut through several trees. He was shocked. What exactly did this girl know?

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Time's up," he said.

Kagome cursed. She had waited too long.

When they were all assembled at their meeting point, they found Naruto about to eat the lunches.

"Ehehe," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, you idiot!" screeches Sakura before smacking him on the head.

"Itai!" he yells as she continues to hit him.

Kagome suddenly grabs Sakura's arm.

"Hit Naruto, and I hit you," she says frostily.

Sakura screams, making everyone flinch, and runs over to Sasuke and grabs his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, protect me from that bitch!" she screeches.

Kakashi clears his throat. Everyone turns around to look at him.

Kakashi said, "None of you should go back to the academy-"

Naruto started jumping up and down.

"-because it would be of no use. None of you should become shinobi," Kakashi finished.

"Because Naruto tried to each the lunches, you three will eat while he is tied to the stump. I've got to make my report to the Hokage," he said. "You will not, under any circumstances, let Naruto have food."

After he tied Naruto up and handed out the lunches, he poofed away.

Naruto looked hungrily at the lunches.

"Kakashi-sensei said you can't eat it," said Sakura snootily.

"But I'm so hungry!" wailed Naruto.

Kagome took a kunai, and cut free his ropes. She then tossed her lunch at him. "Eat this. Hurry up."

"But-" Naruto started.

"Shut up and eat already," said Kagome. "I woke up at five today, so I already ate breakfast. And I have a breakfast bar in my pocket."

Naruto started to cry anime style. "Ka-Kagome-chan-" he started.

"Hurry up and eat it before he gets back," she hissed.

The genin hadn't gone through the first bites of their lunch before Kakashi unexpectedly poofed up next to them.

"It was her fault sensei," babbled Sakura. "I told her not to give him the lunch!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi, his eye crinkling into a 'U.' "You all passed."

"What?" said Naruto, bewildered.

"The whole point of the test was-" Kakashi started.

"Teamwork," Kagome finished.

Kakashi looked surprised, but then said, "Kagome seems to know, do you want to explain it to us?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Kagome began hesitantly. "The whole point was, our numbers and all of our skills combined should have been ample enough to get a bell, but maybe not. Sasuke and I could have fought to distract you, as we occupy you the most. Naruto, with his trickster nature, could have slipped the bells away. Sakura could have helped us with the planning."

"Naruto, you want to do things on your own, to prove yourself. Sakura, you are too obsessed with Sasuke to help Naruto. Sasuke, you believe that others would get in your way," said Kakashi. "Kagome, you are too solitary, but you seem to get what I was aiming for. But the real test was to see if you would follow my orders and not give Naruto any food. You see, all the other teams obeyed my order to not give one specific person food. In the shinobi world, a shinobi or kunoichi that doesn't follow orders is trash. But one who abandons his comrades is lower than trash."

Kakashi leads them to a stone inscribed with names.

"This is where great heroes are honored when they have done a great sevice to the village-" Kakashi started.

"I'll be on that rock!" shouted Naruto. "Dattebayo!"

"-who have died on their duty." Kakashi finished.

"Oh." Naruto fell silent.

"My best friend's name is inscribed on that rock," Kakashi said.

Kakashi then leads them back to their training ground.

"I will fight you, one by one, in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu," Kakashi said. "Naruto, you first."

Naruto stepped up.

"Taijutsu," called out Kakashi.

Naruto ran up to Kakashi, and aimed a punch at him. Kakashi blocked it, and also the foot that had been intended to sweep Kakashi's feet from under him.

This way it went for about ten minutes, then Kakashi called out, "Genjutsu!"

Kakashi casts a genjutsu on Naruto, but Naruto is unable to find the flaw.

"Ninjutsu!" Kakashi calls out again.

Naruto makes around fifteen clones of himself, and they all charge at Kakashi. Naruto also throws shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. After about ten minutes of this, Kakashi calls up Sakura.

Naruto pouts and moves off.

"Taijutsu," Kakashi says.

Sakura runs up and aims a kick at him. He easily blocks it. Her feeble kicks and punches come out in vain.

"Genjutsu," Kakashi says.

Sakura sees another genjutsu in which Sasuke is dying again, and she passes out. Again.

Kakashi sighs. "Oh well. Sasuke, you're up. Let's start with taijutsu."

Sasuke runs up, and delivers a flurry of kicks and punches. However, Kakashi blocked all of them. After about five minutes though, Sasuke managed to punch Kakashi in the stomach and then kick his back.

"Genjutsu," Kakashi says.

Sasuke quickly finds the flaw in the genjutsu, and dispels it.

"Ninjutsu," Kakashi says.

Sasuke makes the hand signs. "Grand fireball jutsu!"

A large ball of fire flies toward Kakahsi.

Kakashi dodges it, and throws a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke deflects the kunai, and throws shuriken.

After ten minutes, Sasuke had managed to scratch Kakashi twice in the arm and once in the leg, and lightly burn the heel of the shoe that Kakahsi was wearing.

'_He has potential,'_ he thinks, before he calls up Kagome.

"Taijutsu," he says.

Before he noticed, Kagome ran up and aimed a punch at his head, which Kakashi barely blocked. Her kick was deflected, yet he wasn't expecting her to use her other leg to kick his arm, freeing her fist. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Falling into a pose that would be both excellent for both defense and offense, she waited. Kakashi aimed a kick at her stomach, which was caught by Kagome. She twisted his leg, causing him to flip over. She then ran and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches, which were all block by Kakashi. When Kakashi moved to punch her face, she used her leg to block the attack, and attempted to punch his stomach with her fist. Kakashi caught that fist, but then Kagome used her other arm to punch him in his stomach, causing him to fly into the tree.

This exchange had taken no more than two or three minutes.

Kakashi coughed, and said, "Taijutsu."

Kagome immediately found the flaw and dispelled the jutsu.

"Ninjutsu," Kakashi said.

Kagome began with a simple wind jutsu. "Great North wind jutsu!" Large gusts of wind forced Kakashi back, but he held on and rooted himself to the ground.

"Lightning star jutsu!" A large bolt of lightning headed straight at Kakashi.

He dodged the blow, but barely.

'_This is a genin?'_ Kakashi questions himself.

Kagome then threw a kunai with an exploding tag tied to it, which Kakashi was forced to avoid.

While Kakashi avoided the kunai, Kagome quickly bit her thumb and pulled out a scroll. She pulled out a deadly looking katana still in its sheath. It had a pure white blade, and a black handle, with a red sash tied near the top of the handle. The handle had some characters written on it in red. The sheath was also black with red characters.

Kagome throws several kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges them all.

Kagome placed the sword in her sash, and performs another jutsu. "Binding earth jutsu!"

A tree begins growing near Kakashi, and the branches became like vines, and entrapped Kakashi.

Kagome flashed up to Kakashi, unsheathed her katana, and tapped him on the side of the head with it.

"I win," she says softly, before walking over and standing next to Naruto.

'_Extraordinary,' _thought Kakashi.

"Kagome! You have to teach me those jutsus!" Naruto yelled, bouncing around.

"I'll consider it," teased Kagome.

"Gome-chan!" whined Naruto.

"You don't get it Naruto," Kagome says, tilting her head up and looking at the sky. "Since I was born, I have been trained in the arts of a shinobi, miko, taijiya, and in my kekkei genkai. In real combat, Kakashi would have killed me. He didn't go all out."

"What's your kekkei genkai?" asked Naruto.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Kagome says mysteriously, before asking Kakashi, "Are we done?"

Kakashi nods.

"Okay then, what time do we meet tomorrow?" she asks.

"Same time," Kakashi replies.

As Kagome passed him to go home, Kakashi murmurs, "You didn't go all out either, did you?"

Kagome just flashed him a small smile, and continued on. Suddenly, she disappears with a poof.

"What was that?" Naruto asks curiously.

"A teleportation jutsu, dobe, you don't even know that? You're more stupid than I thought you were," Sasuke says, smirking.

"Sh-shut up, Sasuke-teme!" yells Naruto.

Just then, Sakura wakes up.

"What did I miss?" she asks.

"Kagome and Sasuke's assessment," Kakashi answers.

"What?! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm sure you were amazing!" she gushes. "After all, you're the best shinobi in Konohagakure, you're so cool!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Kakashi interrupts. "You guys really have to work on your teamwork," before disappearing in a poof.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's work on our teamwork together!" Sakura squeals, grabbing his arm.

Sasuke looks at her coldly.

"If you have time to bug me, go practice a jutsu. You don't know any jutsus beyond the simple ones taught at the academy. Your taijutsu is beyond horrible. And you can't even stand a genjutsu. You're weak, the most pathetic kunoichi I know," he says, before walking off.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whines, following him. She suddenly brightens. "You're just telling me this so I can get stronger! You know I'm strong, at least stronger than that bitch Kagome! You care so much about me, Sasuke-kun! I know you love me too!"

"Hey, leave Sasuke-teme! Let's work on _our _teamwork!" says Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screeches, before hitting him on the head.

"Itai!" he yells.

Sakura starts running to Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

**Kakashi…**

"Boy, I've got my work cut out for me, huh?" Kakashi wonders aloud at his apartment.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Uchiha Sasuke. He wants to kill Uchiha Itachi, he's an avenger. He has great potential. However, he'll probably do anything for power," Kakashi mused. "Naruto. He still doesn't know about the Kyuubi or Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash. Sakura… I don't think she'll amount to much, honestly. She's too much of a fangirl. Now Kagome. She's much too strong to be a genin, but too late now. Basically, she was the heir to the Higurashi clan and was trained in the arts of the shinobi, miko, and taijiya. Then her clan was massacred."

Kakashi rubs his forehead. "Great, Sasuke hates everyone, Naruto hates Sasuke, Sakura hates Naruto and Kagome, and Kagome hates Sakura. This is not going to end well…"

**So how was it? Did you like it? Huh? Should I continue? Thanks for all of your guys' support. I really hope I will be able to make chapters good enough for you to enjoy!**

**Oh, and don't worry, Kakashi lovers! Kakashi isn't weak, he was just assessing their strength, so he was on a light defensive. Anyway, he hadn't known her abilities, so he had to be able to see them, and he wasn't expecting it at all. I mean, Kagome's just a genin. Of course, if he had gone in total strength, the genin would be dead within a few seconds. He is an elite jounin after all, and the rest are genin fresh out of the academy. **

**So here are your cyber cookies, cyber brownies, cyber muffins, cyber sundaes, cyber ice cream cakes, cyber cakes, and cyber orange chicken. However, the ramen and oden are being delayed because **_**somebody **_**ate it all!**

**Naruto: Ehehe –scratches back of his head-**

**Kagome: -clears throat-**

**Okay, I'm begging you, drop a review! Gosh, you won't believe how many people just put me on a story or author alert or favorite my story or my username, but didn't drop a review! I know who you people are!**

**That's just very rude.**

**And please don't review saying a weird comment like sas/kag or whatever, because I honestly cannot tell if you liked the story or not, and I already know it's going to be Sasuke/Kagome.**


	3. Tazuna the Bridge Builder

**Konnichiwa! **

**So, I'm glad I got such good feedback on my story. However, I see that some of you aren't bothering to drop a review. Some of you are not giving me a proper review, I can't tell if you liked the story or not. So know I will put up names of the people who don't review. **

**And, as one person put on their profile, I do NOT take it as a great honor that you alerted my story because you didn't have time to review. Hey you idiot, you had time to read AND alert my story, how hard is it to write 'Great story! Please update soon!' I mean honestly, I don't know who the hell you are or who the hell you think you are, but as long as you don't have my respect as being an amazing author who pwns everyone on ff dot net, I will NOT think of your pathetic excuse for laziness as an honor. Honestly. Ok. Ranting time over.**

**I got almost seventy reviews for two chapters, and I'm aiming for ninety, or possibly one hundred. Yes, I know that is insanely ambitious, but compared to the number of hits on my story, that is just a tiny fraction of possible reviews. **

**Oh, and to answer a question, Kagome is not overpowered. She was… how would you phrase it…'bred' to be strong. I mean, she was the heir to the Higurashi clan! However, more will be explained in the story. Not necessarily this chapter. **

**Oh yes, and facts will be modified to fit the story. And I forgot the details. Whoops.**

_**Last time…**_

"_Boy, I've got my work cut out for me, huh?" Kakashi wonders aloud at his apartment. _

_What had he gotten himself into?_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. He wants to kill Uchiha Itachi, he's an avenger. He has great potential. However, he'll probably do anything for power," Kakashi mused. "Naruto. He still doesn't know about the Kyuubi or Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash. Sakura… I don't think she'll amount to much, honestly. She's too much of a fangirl. Now Kagome. She's much too strong to be a genin, but too late now. Basically, she was the heir to the Higurashi clan and was trained in the arts of the shinobi, miko, and taijiya. Then her clan was massacred._

_Kakashi rubs his forehead. "Great, Sasuke hates everyone, Naruto hates Sasuke, Sakura hates Naruto and Kagome, and Kagome hates Sakura. This is not going to end well…"_

**Chapter 3: Tazuna and the Land of the Waves**

"Target is five feet away," Sasuke said quietly into the communicator.

"Everyone in their places?" questions Kagome into her communicator.

"Hai," replies Sakura.

"Hn," says Sasuke.

"I was born ready! Dattebayo!" yells Naruto.

"Sh!" everyone reprimands.

"In go… shi… san…" Kagome counts off.

"Ha!" Naruto yells out loudly before pouncing at the target.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kagome all smack their foreheads.

The target runs off, with Naruto running after it. Everyone sweatdrops. Kakashi and Kagome both sigh. Everyone takes off running in the direction Naruto went.

When they found him, he was struggling to keep hold on their target, a cat, which was scratching Naruto's face. "Don't just stand there, help me!" he yelled.

Sasuke smirked, Kakashi sighed, Kagome smiled, and Sakura went over and smacked him over the head.

"You baka!" she screeched, repeatedly hitting him.

"Okay, kids, time to return to the Hokage," said Kakashi, before disappearing in a poof.

Kagome took the cat from Naruto, and also disappeared in a poof. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were left to walk back.

"Sasuke-kun, you were amazing today," gushed Sakura, latching onto his arm. "You're so cool and awesome!"

"What about me, Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto. "I caught the stupid cat."

"Shut up Naruto!" she screeched before smacking him on the head. "Sasuke-kun is the only reason we caught our target and completed our mission!"

Sasuke shrugs free of Sakura's arms, stuffs his hands into his pockets, and walks on.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura catches up to him and grabs his arm again.

Sasuke glares at her, peels her off of him, and pushed her away. He kept walking.

"Sasuke-kun!" whined Sakura.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yells, catching up to Sasuke.

"What do you want, dobe," Sasuke says disinterestedly.

"Don't call me that!" yells Naruto angrily.

"I'll call you whatever I see fit," says Sasuke smugly.

Sakura screams. Both boys turn around.

"Sasuke-kun! Save me from this monster!" screams Sakura, pointing at a toad.

Both boys fall anime-style.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll save you" yells Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" she snaps. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke keeps walking, then enters a building. The other two rush to catch up.

"There you are," Kakashi says. "What took you this long?"

"We need to make our report to the Hokage," interjects Kagome.

Naruto goes up to the Hokage. "Hey, old man Hokage, we don't want any more D-rank missions! They're so boring! A great shinobi like me should not be picking up trash or washing paint off buildings or looking for missing pets!" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sandaime says. "You are a genin. Genin are to do D-rank missions because they are the lowest level of shinobi. When you turn chunin, you are to do C-rank or even B-rank missions. When you are jounin, you take on B-rank and A-rank missions. They work out for the best, and seeing that ranks are determined by level of danger, they are separated by what skills you need, which would be required in your specific rank of shinobi."

"Huh?" Naruto says, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"But a C-rank mission shouldn't hurt," continued the Hokage, not listening to Naruto. "You will do a C-rank mission in escorting Tazuna-san back to the land of waves."

While the Hokage wrote something down, a man strolled in the door, holding a bottle of wine.

"We're supposed to escort this old drunkard for our mission?" Naruto said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You got these rude little brats to guard me?" Tazuna says angrily in a gruff voice, lightly slurred. He took another swig from the bottle. "I'm an important man, so I demand important people!"

"Don't call me a brat! Listen up, old man. I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but you are now meeting the future Hokage, dattebayo! So just shut your trap and deal with it!" yelled Naruto angrily.

Kagome steps up. "Tazuna-san, I apologize for Naruto's behavior. You may not know us, and we may be young, but I assure you, we will do our utmost best to escort you to the Land of the Waves without incident."

Tazuna takes another swig. "Okay, I'll let you guard me. But nothing better happen!"

He blunders off.

"Okay, then," Kakashi said. "Kagome, crisis well averted. Naruto, think before you speak. Pack what you need, then meet back here by seven o'clock."

"Nine o'clock," Kagome said.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a 'U.' "Pack what you need. Try not to bring too much stuff."

Then, he disappeared in a poof.

"Items we need? What does that mean?" Naruto says, scratching the back of his head confusedly.

"Well, you would need a sleeping bag, weapons, clothes, first-aid kit, food, and other things you might personally need," explains Kagome. "Meet me here thirty minutes earlier so that I can do an inventory check," she said before disappearing in a poof.

"Oh, okay then," Naruto says cheerfully, and walks off.

Sasuke walks off with Sakura still attached to his arm.

**Next day…**

Kagome was the first to come to the agreed spot in the morning. However, she wasn't carrying anything. Next to come was Sasuke, with a dark blue backpack on his shoulders. Naruto was the next to appear, immediately followed by Sakura.

Naruto was holding an enormous bag, equivalent of a garbage bag, being dragged on the ground. Sakura sported a huge bright pink bag that was about to burst open.

"Naruto, what do you _have _in there?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Clothes, sleeping bag, packaged ramen, cup ramen, water to boil the ramen, pots to boil the water and ramen in, mini stove to heat the water," Naruto says, ticking off his finger. "And I think that's it."

Kagome frowned. "Naruto, you don't need a lot of the things you bring. The ramen, water, and heater are totally unnecessary. The pot, clothes, and sleeping bag are what matters."

"Oh," Naruto mumbles, laughing awkwardly.

"Leave that stuff here," Kagome advises. "It'll just slow you down. You can't even carry that!"

Naruto runs off to his apartment.

"Now Sakura, what did _you _bring in that huge bag of yours?" questions Kagome.

"It's none of your business!" Sakura replies snottily.

"Actually, yes it is, because if you slow down because of that ungodly, amazingly huge suitcase that you call a bag and cannot pick up, the whole team is affected, including me," Kagome says frostily. "We shouldn't have a pointless delay because you are carrying some pointless crap."

Sulking, Sakura slowly gives Kagome her bag.

Kagome looks inside, and laughs, giving Sakura an uncertain look.

"Sakura, is this a bag supposed to be for a joke? Do you have your real bag somewhere else?" Kagome asks uncertainly.

"No, why would you think that, you stupid bitch? I packed my necessities," Sakura said nastily.

"Sakura, are you aware of what you've packed?" questions Kagome.

"Yeah! Of course! I'm not stupid like you!" Sakura says.

"You have fifteen to twenty sets of clothes, including a chiffon halter dress and a full length spaghetti strap dress, miniskirts, and short shorts, five pairs of shoes, including three pairs of high heels, three bottles of shampoo, three bottles of conditioner, five different types of soap, a hair dryer, a hair straightener, a hair curler, a box of pink hair dye, eyelash curlers, a department stores' worth of makeup, three bottles of moisturizer, a bunch of hair clips and ribbons, ten pairs of tights, including three pairs of fishnets, and a bunch of face masks," Kagome rattles off. "And I haven't even reached the bottom yet. You forgot to bring food, water, and a sleeping bag. Just _how _are you expecting to stay alive during this mission?"

"Well, at least I actually brought a bag!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, but so do I. And so does Naruto. And so does Sasuke," Kagome says. "Fortunately, none of us even thought to bring all of that shit with us. We're going to travel on foot to a small village. Are you expecting electricity and running water and comfy hotels every day?"

"Where's your bag then?" Sakura asks triumphantly.

Kagome bites her thumb and pulls out a scroll. With a small poof, a large bag appears.

"Here," Kagome says simply. "In my bag are sets of clothing, dried, compact foods, water, a sleeping bag, herbs, bandages, ointments, a pot, and a knife. All perfectly useful. My bag is big, but I seal it so I don't have to carry it. Anyway, my bag isn't even half as big as yours."

Sakura glares at Kagome.

"Now, leave all of that shit at home, and bring what you need," Kagome says, briskly shoving Sakura's bag at her, "or I will take all of this and shove it up your ass. You're just wasting our time."

Sakura walks off, muttering under her breath. _'She's just showing off to Sasuke-kun so that he'll like her! He'd never like an ugly bitch like her. I won't let them get close to each other! Cha!'_

"You," Kagome says, pointing at Sasuke.

He wordlessly gives it to her. In his bag was sets of clothing, a basic first-aid kit, food, water, a sleeping bag, extra kunai, extra shuriken, and money. She wordlessly passed the bag back to him. Then, Naruto showed up.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, just repacking," Kagome said vaguely.

Sakura then appeared in a sour mood. She spent the whole time glaring at Kagome.

Then Kakashi appeared, with Tazuna in tow.

"You ready?" Kakashi asks.

Everyone nods.

"Then let's go," Kakashi says.

**Later…**

"How much more do we have to walk?" Sakura whined.

Team Seven passes by a pool of water.

Kagome's eyes narrow. _It hasn't rained for a while. There would only be water if… I got it! But then… Shit!_

"Everybody get down!" Kagome yelled.

However, she was a bit late and two shinobi appeared from the small pool of water. Throwing their chains, the chains wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him into pieces. Sasuke, Tazuna, Naruto, and Sakura were numb with shock.

However, Kagome leapt into action. Quickly unsealing her katana, she yelled out, "Protect Tazuna-san!"

She took out her katana, and blocked the chains coming toward her. She then unsealed her hiraikotsu, and swung it at the two shinobi. They both jumped, but were forced to release her katana. A deadly mistake. Faster than the eye could see, she threw her katana at one of the shinobi, hitting him perfectly in the heart. She threw her hiraikotsu at the other shinobi, forcing him back. She then performed one of her jutsus.

"Binding Earth jutsu!"

Thick vines burst out of the earth and trapped the shinobi.

Holding her sword to his neck, she asked in a low voice, "Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

Not answering, the shinobi struggled.

Again, Kagome said ruthlessly, "Who sent you?"

The shinobi didn't answer.

Coldly, she said, "Speak now or die."

Intending to kill himself by biting off his tongue, he spat at her, but before he could do anything else, Kagome slit his throat.

The others stared. Kagome shrugged.

"They weren't going to tell us anyway. Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now," she called out.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree, surprising everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei! You aren't dead?" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Nope!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "I was testing to see how you would to in a situation like this. Although, I would like to know, Kagome, how did you know I was hiding?"

"Well," Kagome started, "It hasn't been raining in a week or so, so there shouldn't be a puddle of water on the ground. Someone must have deliberately or accidentally put it there. It's not a very traveled road either, so there is a small chance that it was accidental. Anyway, I don't see fresh footprints, further proof that it was deliberate. Also, it was right in the middle of the road. Shinobi use many tricks and they can use transformation jutsus. In general, that was the most likely reason. Also, Kakashi-sensei is an elite jounin, once an ANBU, a prodigy, one of the youngest jounin in history. I highly doubt third-rate shinobi such as they would be able to even scratch Kakashi-sensei. Which brings us to the most important question. Why would any shinobi, even third-rate ones, be after you, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna sighs. "You better sit down. We've got a lot of things to discuss."

"You see," Tazuna begins, "The land of the waves used to be a prosperous country. We are an island nation, but we got off by trading. However, have you heard of Gatou?"

Only Kakashi and Kagome nodded.

"For those of you who don't know, Gatou is one of the few extremely rich people in this world," Tazuna explained. He sighed. "Gatou makes money through things like ships and business, but he also got most of his money through illegal dealings, like drugs and weapons. Now, on an island nation, if you own the sea around it, that nation is yours. He trapped our island nation, so now we have almost no way to make any money. We are stranded. Now, the land of the waves is a poor country. Even our nobles and leaders have almost no money. There is barely enough to keep us alive. I could solve the problem, but Gatou has the land of the waves under his thumb, and he will not let go. If I build a bridge to land, Gatou would be foiled, and the land of the waves could be prosperous once more. He wants to kill be because I am Tazuna the bridge-builder."

To Team Sevens' surprise, Kagome bowed.

"I am honored to meet your acquaintance, Tazuna-san," she said.

"Kagome-chan! Why are you bowing to him?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, don't you get it? This man is risking his life so that his country can have a better life. He is sacrificing his life so that his land may have a chance. He is the one fighting Gatou, even though he doesn't have to, and I think that deserves my respect," said Kagome.

"But why would you enter this as a C-rank mission? This mission would be a B-rank mission, possibly even an A-rank one," Kakashi interjected.

"Like I said, the land of the waves has almost no money at all. We're starving, poor people until I can build the bridge," Tazuna said. "I am sorry for lying to you, but to survive, we were willing to do anything. You don't have to finish this mission. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Only silence was heard through the clearing.

"Well, we took this mission, and we will see it through the end," Naruto said slowly. "The future Hokage doesn't give up!"

"That's right," replied Kagome. She smiled. "If we stop the mission, we are giving up and accepting defeat. I won't let that happen."

"Tazuna-san, we will do our best to escort you to the land of the waves," Kakashi said.

Tazuna smiled. "Thank you."

The group kept on walking, until they encountered a weird mist. They heard a voice through the mist.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, the copy shinobi. The one who is said to have copied over one thousand jutsus. I anticipate fighting you."

"Who are you?" Kakashi cautiously asked.

A figure appeared out of the mist. The figure walked towards the group slowly, finally revealing a tall man. He wore a striped, light blue pair of pants that tucked into his boot-like shoes, which were open at the toes like a pair of sandals. His chest was bare except for a black belt that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Another section of the belt started at his left shoulder and met in the middle of the belt. He had arm warmers with an odd design on them, the same design as on his shoes. Bandages extended from under his eyes down to partly down his neck. His hair was spiky, and he had a hiteate slanted to the side on his forehead. The hiteate symbol had a scratch through the middle.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist," whispered Kagome.

"Well, someone's done their homework," said Zabuza mockingly. "I would love to play, but that old man is mine."

**Wow… It's been so long since I have updated, and I apologize. I don't know, it's like I've lost all inspiration. Maybe it's because I can't find a good fanfic or something… I'll try to update more often, but… I think I've… lost it… It's like those times where you lose a train of thought, and can't get it back.**


	4. The Demon of the Mist

**Lalala… Oh God, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Crap, sorry peoples… I can't believe some of you guys are still sticking with me after all the shit I put you through… Sorry!**

**So I guess this chapter is dedicated to you guys. **

**My writing style is a little different, but not TOO much, so don't worry! I still hate skankura! **

**Ahahaha… I digress… And here we are with chapter… three? Four? Of Team Seven!**

_**Last time…**_

_The group kept on walking, until they encountered a weird mist. They heard a voice through the mist. _

"_Ah, Hatake Kakashi, the copy shinobi. The one who is said to have copied over one thousand jutsus. I anticipate fighting you."_

"_Who are you?" Kakashi cautiously asked._

_A figure appeared out of the mist. The figure walked towards the group slowly, finally revealing a tall man. He wore a striped, light blue pair of pants that tucked into his boot-like shoes, which were open at the toes like a pair of sandals. His chest was bare except for a black belt that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Another section of the belt started at his left shoulder and met in the middle of the belt. He had arm warmers with an odd design on them, the same design as on his shoes. Bandages extended from under his eyes down to partly down his neck. His hair was spiky, and he had a hiteate slanted to the side on his forehead. The hiteate symbol had a scratch through the middle. _

"_Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist," whispered Kagome. _

"_Well, someone's done their homework," said Zabuza mockingly. "I would love to play, but that old man is mine."_

**Chapter **

"Oi Kagome, who is this creepy old guy?" Naruto yelled.

"He… Perhaps it is best to start at the beginning," Kagome answered, never taking her eyes off Zabuza's form.

"But make it fast, girlie, I got myself a bone to pick with this old geezer," smirked Zabuza.

Kakashi tensed.

"In the Hidden Mist Village, there used to be one final test in becoming a shinobi," Kagome said calmly. "Student was pit against student, friend against friend, sibling against sibling. It was a fight to the death."

The rest of Team Seven's eyes widened.

"Thankfully, it was banned," Kagome continued. "However, the reason that the test was banished was because of-"

"Me," Zabuza grinned, leering evilly at Kagome, utterly riveted on his own story.

"Devil Zabuza," Kagome whispered. "He killed one hundred of his classmates, all on his own, showing neither remorse nor guilt."

"Good to see the rest of the shinobi world hasn't forgotten about me," said Zabuza in a mocking voice, eyes glowing.

Suddenly, without warning, Zabuza appeared in front of Naruto with a kunai held to his neck.

"Ha, pathetic," Zabuza sneered. "You call yourself shinobi and kunoichi? By the time I was your age, my hands… were drenched in blood. You probably haven't even _hurt _anyone yet, much less kill them. It's my pleasure to kill off scum like you."

Without another word, Zabuza disappeared yet again, and they began to look wildly for him.

"Sharingan Kakashi, prepare yourself!" boomed Zabuza.

"Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said in a steely voice. "Protect Tazuna."

"But sensei-," Naruto was cut off by Kagome.

"Naruto," Kagome said, looking at him with serious eyes. "This man… is on a whole different level. We can't take him on, however much you want to. The most we would do is get in Kakashi-sensei's way, so please keep back."

Naruto pouted, but stayed put.

"Seems like I'm going to have to bring this out," Kakashi said, before lifting his hiteate.

"_The Sharingan!"_ Sasuke thought, stiffening.

Kagome glanced at Sasuke, and saw him tense.

"It's not what you think," she murmured, and Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and looked at her.

"Ah, the Sharingan already out and I haven't even attacked yet," chuckled Zabuza. "I'm honored. Now, shall I go for the liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, or heart?"

"Wait!" shouted Naruto. "What's this Sharingan thingy?"

"The Sharingan," Sasuke spoke, surprising everyone, "is a special kekkei genkai that allows the user to transcend ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu."

"But that's not all," Kagome interjected. "It has the ability to copy other jutsus on first glance."

"_Not to mention that it's exclusive to selective members of the Uchiha clan,_" Sasuke thought. "_Why does Kakashi have the Sharingan?_"

Suddenly, everyone froze. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke felt a chill, and froze.

"_This… this bloodthirsty ki is incredible_," Sasuke thought. "_I… I can't move… This killing intent…"_

Naruto, on the other hand, was thinking, "_Wh-what is this? Why is this so cold? I… I can't move! Is this another jutsu?_"

Kagome just frowned, and moved into a defensive position.

"Don't worry, guys," Kakashi turned around, his eyes shaped like an upside down U. "I won't let _any _of you die. After all, you are my comrades."

"Seeing as you have the time to get sentimental, let the bloodbath begin," came Zabuza's amused voice.

"Behind you!" yelled Kagome, and threw Tazuna out of the way.

A huge sword crashed into the exact spot that Tazuna had been only seconds ago. Kagome muttered a few words, and her hands started to glow a light pink. She then bit her finger, and smeared a bit of blood on a scroll. She summoned a sword in its sheath. It looked old, yet very well taken care of. She jammed the sword into the ground in front of Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san, please do not touch the sword, and try to stay within my barrier," Kagome said, bowing, before she turned back to the rest of Team Seven. "My barrier should hold, please stay inside and guard Tazuna-san in the very small chance my barrier does break."

Dumbfounded, the rest of her team obeyed her orders. Kagome turned toward Zabuza again, who was in intense combat with Kakashi. Finally, Kakashi stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, and Naruto cheered. However, another Zabuza came hurtling from above, and using his sword, slashed Kakashi into two. The form of Kakashi turned transparent, and splashed to the ground. It had only been a clone.

"I gotcha," Kakashi said, holding a kunai to Zabuza's neck.

"Well played, Sharingan Kakashi," Zabuza said. "However, I expected you to be _much _better than this."

Just like Kakashi had a few seconds earlier, Zabuza's form turned into water as well.

"Sensei, behind you!" screamed Sakura.

Kakashi turned just in time to block the large sword from cleaving him in half. Suddenly, Kakashi stumbled.

"What is this? Water?" Kakashi said, surprised. "Why is it so heavy?"

"Hm, one step behind even with the Sharingan, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza mocked. "You have just stepped into my trap. Goodbye, Sharingan Kakashi, you who is unworthy of your name! **Water Prison no Jutsu**!"

Kakashi was completely encased in a large bubble of water. His eyes widened, and he struggled to get out.

Zabuza just laughed. "Your efforts are futile, Sharingan Kakashi. No one has ever escaped from my water prison!" He then created another clone. "Time to get these little brats!"

The clone leaped straight at Sakura, and she screamed. However, only a few feet from reaching his target, the clone seemed to bounce off an unseen object. Confused, it tried again, now targeting Naruto. Once again, it was deflected.

"Hm?" Zabuza said, slightly intrigued by the recent discovery.

"This is my barrier," Kagome said suddenly. "Not many can penetrate it. The barrier will not break unless I command it to, or die."

"That can be easily remedied," Zabuza sneered.

The clone leapt at Kagome, and pulled out its sword. Expecting to receive no resistance, it swung its sword.

_Clang!_

Everyone was startled at the sound of metal meeting metal. They looked over and saw Kagome locking swords against the clone. She easily pushed it back and lunged at the clone. The clone quivered and splashed to the ground. The others took a good look at the sword. It was very, very large, and seemed too heavy for Kagome to handle. However, she swung it around with ease. It had a patch of fur at the handle, and they could _feel _the aura pulsing around the sword.

"If this is all you have, Devil Zabuza," Kagome said in a low voice, "you are also unworthy of your name."

Zabuza threw back his head and laughed. "Ha! I think I like this girl! Pity I have to kill you!"

He sent three more clones racing after her. Kagome raced at a frightening speed, and flipped through the air before slicing through two of the clones and impaling the last one, sword embedded in the ground, and one knee on the dirt.

Zabuza's eyed brightened. "Ah, my day is just getting better and better. Sharingan Kakashi, the bridge builder, and four Konohagakure brats. I love a good challenge."

"Take Tazuna-san and run!" yelled Kakashi from the watery prison. "As long as he needs to hold up this prison, his clones can't go very far!"

Naruto began to shake, his fists clenched. "I've already stood still once… and I will not run again! I'm going to be Hokage, and Hokages don't run! I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I'm going to fight!"

Sakura and Sasuke snapped out of their dazes.

"Shut up Naruto!" snapped Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei told us to run! What chance do you have against this man anyway?"

"I… will stay as well," Sasuke voiced. "Kakashi-sensei, the first lesson you taught us was teamwork, and never abandoning a teammate. You may be our sensei, but you are part of Team Seven!"

Sakura had hearts in her eyes. "Yes, what Sasuke-kun said!" she crooned. "You idiot baka Naruto, why would you want to run away?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Who was the one who wanted to run away?

"As your leader, I command you to go!" yelled Kakashi. "Don't ever forget your mission! Take Tazuna to safety, and don't look back!"

Naruto turned towards Tazuna. "It's your choice old man."

"Ah," Tazuna said almost lazily, "Who am I to stop you?"

Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded once, and they broke free from the barrier.

"Kage Bunshin!" yelled Naruto, creating multiple clones of himself.

"Ah, little kage clones," Zabuza said lazily. "Easily disposed of. A perfect move for a coward you can't fight. How about all of you versus a clone of my own?"

"Shut up you weird old geezer!" all the of Narutos yelled at once. "Here we come!"

There was a flurry of kicks and punches from the Zabuza clone. While he was busy, Naruto tossed Sasuke a large-looking shuriken. He winked. Sasuke's eyes widened, and then he threw it at the Zabuza clone.

"Bah! You think a shuriken can touch me?" Zabuza said.

However, the large shuriken began to fly towards the real Zabuza.

"This is not enough," Zabuza said lethargically as he batted the shuriken away.

Suddenly, another shuriken flew towards Zabuza.

"A shuriken in the shadow of another shuriken? Clever, for ones your age, but it's not going to get you anywhere against a shinobi of my caliber," Zabuza said, leaping over the shuriken.

However, the shuriken suddenly became Naruto, and he leaped at Zabuza, effectively causing Zabuza to release the water prison. Surprisedly, even when Zabuza let go of the water prison, Kakashi wasn't released. Kagome randomly threw a kunai in the direction of the mist. Everyone gave her weird looks until the real Zabuza walked out of the mist, Kagome's kunai twirling on his finger.

"I like your gall," Zabuza said, smirking. "But you are neither clever enough nor strong enough to defeat me, even with all of you working together."

"Then we'll just have to do it again, won't we?" shouted Naruto, before moving next to Sasuke.

"Naruto, he already dodged it before, and we lost the element of surprise," Kagome said, looking at Naruto. "Please stay back, I would not like to accidentally hurt you."

Kagome picked up her sword again.

"Ah, I just love swords, don't you?" Zabuza asked, cockily leaning on his sword. "Pity your swordsmanship isn't up to par with mine."

"We'll see about that," Kagome said dangerously, a steely glint in her eye. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The sword started to glow with a yellow light, and five huge waves of the same glowing material flew at Zabuza. Zabuza leaped away from the waves of power, but watched with amazement as they cut deep groves into the ground and destroyed everything in their way.

"Got a few tricks up you sleeve, eh, girlie?" Zabuza said. "I'm starting to like this more and more. Finally, a bit of fun."

Zabuza leaped at Kagome with his sword drawn. He swung his sword, fully intending to split her like a piece of firewood.

_Clang!_

Once again, Kagome blocked the assault, no emotion on her face. Zabuza was surprised.

_This girl… this genin… Can block my swing? _

Effortlessly, Kagome shoved him back with her sword. She raised it again and swung, yelling, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Zabuza cursed and barely got out of the way, nearly getting himself killed by the mysterious yellow light. Losing his concentration, Kakashi's water prison fell, and Kagome sped over to him. She caught him before he fell, and he coughed up a bit of water.

"Would you like to finish this?" she inquired, already knowing the answer.

Kakashi stood up. "Let's go, Zabuza."

"**Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu**!" they both yelled at once.

Two large dragons made of water twisted out of the lake, and lunged at each other. They collided, destroying each other with a large splash and bringing water raining down upon them all.

"What?" Zabuza exclaimed, eyes wide.

_It's almost like he's-_

"Reading my mind," Kakashi said lazily.

_Wait can he-_

"Actually read my mind?" Kakashi cut off.

_That freaky eye is really-_

"Starting to piss me off," Kakashi finished.

Zabuza rapidly made hand seals, but was surprised to see Kakashi doing the exact same seals at the exact same time.

"**Supreme Wave no Jutsu**!" they both yelled, canceling out each others attacks as one wave smashed into another.

"You bastard!" roared Zabuza, releasing jutsu after jutsu.

Kakashi just created his hand seals faster and faster. Zabuza began struggling to keep up.

"_These are my own damn jutsus! How am I the one falling behind?_," thought Zabuza frantically.

"Face it Zabuza, you're done," Kakashi said. "I see your future. And I see… death."

Kakashi was just about to throw his kunai at Zabuza, but just then, senbon needles struck Zabuza's neck, and he went limp. A figure jumped out of the trees. The figure had a white mask covering his face.

The figure was petite and had a girl's figure, yet he spoke in a male's voice. "Thank you, I have been hunting Momochi Zabuza for days. You gave me the opportunity to actually kill him today."

"You are a hunter shinobi," Kagome stated.

He looked up. "Impressive. Yes. I am from Hidden Mist. I have come to dispose of this body. Once again, I thank you. Farewell."

Picking up Zabuza's limp body, he teleported away with a poof.

"He's gone!" Naruto yelled. "Who was that?"

"His hunter shinobi team kills missing shinobi, then disposes of their bodies so that other countries cannot steal their secrets," replied Kagome. "Although, he seemed extremely young."

"That's true," Kakashi said. "That is no normal kid. Now, we need to finish… es… corting Tazu… Tazuna-"

Kakashi's body crumpled to the ground, but Kagome caught him before he fell. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces.

"Tazuna-san, do you mind hurrying up?" Kagome said politely. "Kakashi-sensei has just fallen unconscious from fatigue, and I would prefer to lay him down in a safe place so that he may rest."

"Of… of course," Tazuna stuttered. "Follow me!"

**Wow… this was such a bad filler chapter… Sorry guys!**

**But I just wanted to get a chapter out fast, because I'm pretty sure some of you are pretty pissed that you waited like, what? Half a year ago?**

**So this is just kind of an apology filler chapter, and I'll write a better chapter this weekend after finals are over!**

**Gomen nasai!**


End file.
